Advances in the understanding of calculus formation have enabled new technologies for preventing the formation of build-up, including tartar or plaque, on the teeth. Preventing such build-ups may reduce the need for procedures to remove the build-up, procedures which may be costly, time-consuming, painful, or anxiety-inducing. The build-up should be prevented or removed, because otherwise the build-up can, over time, contribute to a decline in oral health, including pain, swelling, loose or lost teeth, bad breath, and the like.
Products which function to prevent dental build-up may rely upon fairly sophisticated chemistry. Explaining the technology may seem to require explaining principles in inorganic (mineral) chemistry, biochemistry, anatomy, nutrition, and the like, which may exceed the typical scientific education and/or interest of at least some people who would otherwise be interested in selling, buying, or using these products. However, some of the products are so effective that the touted benefits may be perceived as incredible without some understanding of the underlying technology.
There remains a need for tools to explain or demonstrate the action and/or effectiveness of oral care products. There remains a need for tools that provide perceptible confirmation of the action and/or effectiveness of dental care products.